


Insecurity

by Bonbonbourbon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonbourbon/pseuds/Bonbonbourbon
Summary: A story in which Angela tries to use a Halloween costume to get Fareeha to notice her and gets insecure in the process.





	

Festivities of Angela’s most loved holiday were everywhere.

Jack o’ lanterns, big and small on every doorstep, around every corner, on every window sill. Plastic bats and fake cobwebs hung up, the whole city transformed into shades of orange and black.  All candy store owners were rejoicing, donning ear-splitting smiles and greeting customers with genuine glee, knowing that the upcoming holiday was sure to rake in money. No one wanted to disappoint a child who came knocking on their door begging for treats with the sight of an empty candy bowl.

Her step gained a little bounce as Angela flitted through ideas of what costume she would wear for the upcoming annual Overwatch Halloween party. A few ideas were swirling in her head, some more arduous to create than others, but Angela didn’t care. She felt the hours stitching and preparing her costumes, painstakingly planning every detail to ensure that the final product looked impeccable, to be worth it. She always went all out.

And her hard work showed.

The only person to ever top her costume making skills up to date was Gabriel, although she had heard through the grapevine that the competition would be heating up this year. A certain Brit had loudly announced in the mess hall two days prior that Mako and Jamie had plans for matching costumes.

 _Matching_.

Despite questioning their sanity at times, Angela had seen firsthand how creative they both could be.

Her competitive spirit rose.

There was too much at stake this time around. It wasn’t that she needed to make the best costume that would turn _everyone_ ’ _s_ head at her (though to be fair, that would be wonderful too. She could already picture Gabriel’s livid rage if she won. The last time she won was decades ago with her witch costume and she would simply _adore_ regaining that sort of bragging rights once more). No, this year her incessant need to don an eye-catching costume was for a much more personal and private agenda, and it came in the form of a woman.

A woman named Fareeha.

Angela wasn’t sure exactly when she started to fall for her. Perhaps it started when the occasional visits by Fareeha to the infirmary solely for injuries transformed into frequent visits to simply hang around and talk to Angela. Or maybe it began from the long nights spent discussing tactics and new objectives that turned into long nights laughing over inside jokes or watching an episode of some sitcom on Angela’s computer.

Or it could simply be attributed to something as simple as Fareeha being Fareeha.

No matter how stressful times got, which was frequent considering the nature of their jobs and how recent it has been since the re-establishment of Overwatch, Fareeha remained a steadfast and assuring constant. Even when Fareeha seemed bone-tired she never failed to check on Angela, bringing her coffee and snacks when she was holed in the research lab, offering help when Angela had not asked and demanding Angela with that firm, but worried look on her face to take breaks.

It had been strange at first. She was used to being the one doing the caretaking, not the one being looked after. And yet Fareeha popped into her life, doing exactly just that.

It was a wholly unexpected, but sweet surprise.

Not in a million years did she think it would be Fareeha, former chief of an elite security squadron, with bulging muscles, stoic business demeanor and a penchant for using rockets as her go-to weapon, be also one of the gentlest and thoughtful souls Angela had ever witnessed.

But she was and so it was easy to be with Fareeha.

It was easy to fall in line and spend hours spending time with her. Fareeha and her lopsided grins, dry humor and toothy grins. It felt so very easy. It felt so very nice.

And one day, out of the blue, she realized the deep fondness she had for the woman transcended into something more intense. It had smacked her in the face one day that she had fallen, and fallen hard, for the woman. Not on the battlefield where adrenaline rushed through her veins and Fareeha was beside her shielding her from harm. Not as she tended her wounds and had racing thoughts of how close Fareeha’s life had been to being snuffed out. Nothing like that. Instead it was during one afternoon when really nothing had been happening.

On a rare slow day for the members of the recently reformed Overwatch.

Fareeha had foolishly taken up on Hana’s challenge to try and win just _one_ game against her and that Hana would give her fifty attempts. Fareeha had scoffed, somehow under the impression that Hana (gaming _champion_ Hana) would falter at some point she would come out victorious. Fareeha’s concentration levels almost on par as when she was on the battlefield the moment the first video game loaded. A month of cleaning duty was on the line and she wanted _out_. As amusing as it was to watch a struggling Fareeha in a futile battle against a cackling Hana who destroyed her time and time again in some retro fighting game, Angela had tuned out by the eleventh attempt and went back to her reading. Her attention only returned to them when an undignified and uncharacteristic shriek pulled her mid-sentence of her novel. Hana was doing some victory dance, chanting on how free her days were going to be as Fareeha laid on the couch, hands covering her face as she groaned.

“Ha-HA!” Hana said obnoxiously, pointing at Fareeha with a smug look on her face. “You lost fifty times in a row, scrub. Git gud.” She dodged the lazy swipe Fareeha directed her way and moved to pick up her bag. It was only then that it dawned on Angela that the girl was dressed quite nicely. “Go do the cleaning duties loser. I’m gonna go out and have a fun night out in town.” Hana said as she waltzed out the room, still cackling.

Angela turned back at Fareeha who had stood up and was cleaning up the living room, putting away the controllers and positively sulking. A pout and all on her face. Angela placed a hand to her mouth to stifle a few stray giggles.

“Come on you big baby. If you have so much work to do starting tomorrow for Hana, you should go to sleep soon and get the much needed rest to do it.” Angela teased.

Fareeha scrunched her face. “A _month_ Angela. And I know Morrison had put Hana on less favorable cleaning duties for her antics last week.”

Angela nodded and held her tongue on the few more quips she had at seeing Fareeha, a grown woman, moping like a 5 year old at the prospect of ‘less favorable’ cleaning duties. She dragged her feet and pouted the whole walk back to their respective rooms.

Fareeha was too cute. The cutest, gorgeous person. 

Fareeha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “You think I’m cute? The cutest? And gorgeous?”

The book Angela held dropped out of her hands, her whole face turning red. “I-um… I-I,” Angela stammered. Dear god, she hadn’t meant to say that allowed. She bent down to grab her book, thankful it had slipped and given her the opportunity to look away from Fareeha’s amused face for a few short moments and gather her thoughts. “Yes.” She finally squeaked out as she rose back up to her full stature and hurried forward in front of Fareeha to get to her room. Not daring to look at her face again and wishing Fareeha would not keep up with her long legs (just not follow her back at all) and let Angela die from embarrassment in peace. When they arrived at her door she attempted to dart into her room, but a gentle grasp on her elbow stopped her in her tracks. She turned back, daring a peek at Fareeha and saw that tender lopsided smile on her face that made her heart tick a few beats faster.

“If it’s any consolation,” Fareeha paused, easy smile still on her face, “I think you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Angela’s blush deepened at that, then extended downwards and flushed her whole body when Fareeha laughed, all warm tones and a rich, rich timbre.  Angela covered her face with her book, stammering once again, trying to will the blush out of existence. She was feeling a whirlwind of emotion and the strongest one of all was the desire to hear Fareeha compliment her looks once more. She then felt hands curl over hers and tug them downwards, moving the leather bound book away so Angela could see beyond it. See Fareeha’s kind, brown eyes and affectionate smile that had her heart squeeze painfully so from fondness.

“Goodnight Angela. Sleep well.”

And then Fareeha pulled away and walked back to her room.

Angela watched Fareeha walk away, watched until her frame disappeared around a corner of the hall and realized that she was irrevocably in love with Fareeha Amari.

Soon after that Angela had concocted a plan to essentially woo the girl and had a terrible time. All her subtle flirtations and hints seemed to bounce off the woman. Their casual flirtations never seemed to ever become _more_. And that was frustrating for Angela, especially when she thought she had put her charm on full blast, raking her fingers on Fareeha’s bicep as she leaned close and whispered if maybe Fareeha would like to go do something later in her most seductive tone and all she received back was casual shrug. Yea, sure, Fareeha had said before hurrying off to go workout with Zarya and Genji not looking any worse for wear.

Angela had yelled into her pillow that night.

Now she was desperate to rectify the situation and the upcoming annual party was just the place for Angela to rile up Fareeha with a seductive costume that she surely, _surely_ , would not be able to resist her in.

Fareeha would be a stuttering, blushing and aroused woman if she played her cards right and there would be no chance in _hell_ she could miss the flashing sign Angela was waving that she was interested.

She just needed to figure out the perfect costume.

______________

Fareeha was worried.  

Halloween was making everyone act all funny.

Angela had spent the last week holed up in her office, only coming out for lunch and dinner before disappearing once more. That in itself was not too strange, Angela often had work to do, officially for Overwatch and for personal medical research she was invested in that would ultimately make the world a better place (Angela didn’t say the impact of her work quite like that, but that’s what Fareeha knew to be true. The glowing look on Angela’s face when she voiced her opinion was just an added benefit). But her shoving Fareeha vehemently out of her office when she came into her office one day was, and then going as far as to _ban_ her. Fareeha heart dropped to her stomach thinking she had done something wrong before Angela explained that she was not allowed into her quarters as Angela was making a costume and she would not let the surprise be ruined.

Fareeha had shook her head at the absurdity of the situation before she realized that Halloween was a big deal around these parts.

Gabriel was apparently exhibiting the same behavior for exactly the same reason. Fareeha only saw the man during training hours and right before dinner in the gym when he was doing his personal workout routine. Other than that, Gabriel would be rushing off to his room. It was unnerving to say the least to see a man who gets fidgety at being cooped up too long, suddenly do a 180 and do just that by his own will. He didn’t even go out at all for the last week. Not even on Tuesday where his favorite dive bar held Tequila Tuesdays and cut the price of tequila shots by a considerable margin. Instead at every free hour he was holed up in his room, creating his Halloween costume.

The others also seemed wildly enthusiastic. Mei had roped her and others into creating Halloween decorations and setting up for the party and it was still a four days away. Tracer was already trading spooky stories with Winston and Reinhardt and Torbjorn was in the process of creating his seventh spooky animatronic for the party.

Seventh.

Not to mention, just a couple days prior she saw Jamie prancing along the halls with Mako in tow carrying bundles of fabrics and gadgets that apparently were for their costumes and when she asked Amelie what was in a black plastic bag she brought one day, the woman coolly replied that it was her costume.

It was a small bag. There couldn’t possibly be much of a costume in there.

“There’s not.” Amelie had replied with that sly smirk of hers.

Oh. Well…

Oh.

Fareeha quickly walked away after that.

______________

Angela grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn’t the most interesting of costumes, in fact it was rather simple, but boy, did she look _good_. Of the myriad of costume ideas she had planned out, she was thankful she had gone with her gut (and guts) and chose this one.

She was getting older, and maybe it could be construed that she was wearing something unsuitable for her age, but no matter. There was no way that Fareeha would be able to keep her cool with her wearing this. Angela walked briskly out of the room and through the hallways, impatient to get to the party, only stopping to look herself in the mirror and ensure her hair was perfect. When she arrived at the party she quickly scanned the crowd of people, hurrying around trying to locate her target.

There.

Her grin dropped seeing Fareeha in deep conversation with Amelie who stood right in front of her with that signature sly and seductive smirk on her face in a positively racy outfit. If she could call it that. It looked like ornamented lingerie with extra fabric at the bottom.

“Angela.” She ripped her eyes away and looked beside her to be greeted with Satya with completely white hair. Satya was unfazed by the shock look on Angela’s face. “Nice costume. Who or what are you dressing up as?”

“Black Canary.” Angela mumbled out, still in a daze looking at Satya up and down. She was wearing as little clothing as Amelie. “What are you wearing?”

“It is not what I am wearing, but ‘who’ I am being Angela. I am Princess Kida from the old Disney movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire.” She then turned to gesture at Fareeha and Amelie. “I saw you were looking at their costumes. Amelie is Princess Leia when she was held prisoner by Jabba the Hut in the classic sci-fi film, Star Wars. Fareeha is Captain America – minus the helmet.” Satya started to go on tangent as to how Fareeha had failed to truly be her costume due to omitting the helmet and how the helmet was a crucial part of the look, but Angela tuned her out.

Embarrassment had crawled up within her.

Age may just be a number, but it sure did a number on the body. Her skin had begun to sag and her face now held the marks of age with wrinkles and noticeable crow’s feet around her eyes. Couple that with her inability to take care of herself properly (foregoing sleep to do research, copious amounts of coffee drinking, and substituting proper meals for quick fixes time and time again)…

Her nanites do wonders to maintain her body, but they weren’t magic by any means.

Thus in the midst of Satya and Amelie it was safe to say that Angela felt inadequate. Satya had a glow about her and skin was still completely taut from the blessing that is her younger age. Both those things had faded for Angela now as she hit forty. Amelie may be closer in age to her, but Amelie was a dancer. A dancer. And not just any kind of a dancer. A _ballet_ dancer. Amelie was slim long legs and lithe frame, molded by ballet to become exquisiteness in human form. Angela could only dream to be half as flexible or graceful or as perfectly shaped as her. And has horrid as Talon’s surgeries on the girl were, they somehow found a way to let Amelie take a sip from the fountain of youth. She still looked like she did all those years ago, when she was first taken away by Talon.

All superficial features aside, both carried themselves in a way Angela never was able too. With that sort of allure of a dangerous and powerful woman that they exuded naturally that sent men and women tripping over one another to receive their attention.

And now here they were, in the same party, flawless makeup on their beautiful faces, wearing seductive costumes that showcased their sexy figures.

Her feelings of inadequacy only heightened when Fareeha came rushing over and started to talk with her and Satya. Though she had forgotten momentarily of her doubts, brushed aside by the fact that Fareeha had left a confused Amelie (if her affronted look Angela saw in the corner of her eye was any indication) to go talk to them (talk to _her_ ), her worries bubbled up once more when she noticed something odd.

Fareeha had not looked at her.

The whole time they had been speaking, Fareeha had barely looked at her. She would give her quick glances when she spoke and would always respond when Angela spoke, but her eyes seemed to hover right above the top of Angela’s head. She had seen Fareeha’s eyes flit downwards onto Amelie (who had come over to join at some point) and Satya’s frame at least once. At least once did she touch those two. She witnessed Fareeha give a pat on the shoulder to Amelie and dared to boop Satya’s nose with her finger at some point, but had yet to do so with Angela. Either things.

Or anything.

In fact, Fareeha seemed troubled by Angela’s very presence. Even her words were choppy and brief and devoid of the usual easiness when she spoke to Angela.

She excused herself to get some punch. As she filled her cup, tears started to prickle her eyes. She had misread the signs. Fareeha only thought of her as a friend. Fareeha was only kind to her as a friend. She wasn’t interested at all. She wasn’t attracted to Angela at all. She couldn’t even bear to look at her the whole evening, much less touch her. Her in her silly costume. She should have worn something more age-appropriate.

Angela downed the rest of her punch and turned to leave the party.

______________

“Angela? Is this where you were?”

Angela looked at the doorway to her office. Fareeha was standing there with a confused look.

“Are you… drinking? Alone?”

Angela ignored her and refilled her wine glass. She heard Fareeha walk closer and drag another chair to where she was. The woman, still decked out in costume and all (though to be fair, so was she), took a seat right in front of her.

“What’s wrong Angela?”

Angela ignored her once more. Suddenly her wine glass was swiped from her hand.

“Hey!” Angela reached for the glass, but Fareeha leaned back and held her arm up high, other hand grasping the wine bottle.

When did she swipe the bottle?

“Angela.” Fareeha’s voice was firmer now from worry. “What’s going on?”

Angela crossed her arms and looked away. “None of your business. Leave me alone.”

Fareeha flinched at the bite in her words, a flash of hurt that Angela for once did not care that she was the cause of, turning her head away with a huff. She heard the seat move and took a peek at Fareeha’s general direction. Fareeha was walking away.

Good, Angela thought for a second before a wave of nausea hit her. Fareeha was walking away. Fareeha was _walking away_. And then she was gone. Angela stared at the door in shock. She didn’t even bid her goodnight. She _always_ said goodnight to Angela, even that night a few months back where they had gone into one of their rare arguments that had devolved into a screaming match. Fareeha had stormed off, barreling her way through Reinhardt to exit the room. However, she popped back in a matter of moments to look Angela in the eye just to tell her goodnight and promptly left once more. Even in the midst of a heated argument stemming from a clash of ideals, Fareeha had thought it important to remember her manners and bid her a goodnight. Had thought Angela important enough to deserve a bid goodnight (Mccree certainly got none when he and Fareeha had butt heads and Fareeha had stormed out then too. Better to leave before it becomes physical, she always said).

And so Angela stared at the door, waiting for Fareeha to pop back in. To know she was still that important. As the minutes went by and Angela failed to see a tuft of black hair peeking out or a shadow on the floor, she shuddered a breath.

Fareeha was fed up with her.

Angela was scrambling up to give chase when she heard footsteps drawing nearer once more. Fareeha entered her line of sight with a glass of water in her hand. Relief flooded Angela.

She just went out to get a glass of water.

When Fareeha handed her the glass of water, Angela accepted it wordlessly. When she finished she handed the glass back to Fareeha who travelled to the medical sink, put it down and came back offering a hand.

“Let’s get you get to bed.”

“It’s fine. I can go by myse-” Angela staggered as she rose. Fareeha swooped down to catch her, locking one arm behind her knees and lifted her up quickly bridal style.

Angela squeaked. “Fareeha, w-what? Let me go, I can walk.”

“No.” she bounced Angela in her arms to gain a better grip on her, “I’m going to carry you. You’re far too drunk to go yourself.” She looked at Angela with a strange look in her eyes and her voice gentler than usual. “Please.”

There was something about the combination of that look and the register of Fareeha’s voice that made Angela concede. She nodded and looped her arms around Fareeha neck and buried her head in her shoulder. Might as well take advantage of this situation, she thought amidst her hazy drunkenness and inhaled deeply. Fareeha smelled like cloves and cinnamon and something a little earthy that was comforting to Angela.

The hallway was silent and empty and soon they were back at Angela’s door. Fareeha shifted her body to be able to hold her with one arm, using her now free arm to open the door. She gently put Angela down on her bed.

“Where are your sleep clothes?”

“Second drawer to the left.” She mumbled, tucking her legs under her chin as she watched Fareeha move to her drawers and take out her sleeping wear. Fareeha turned back to Angela and held out the items of clothing. “Thank…” The rest of Angela’s gratitude trailed off.

She noticed that Fareeha was once again, gazing directly above Angela’s head as she took the clothes from her outstretched hands.

“Seriously? Why won’t you look at me?” The words came out of Angela before she could stop herself. She saw Fareeha flinch and become rigid. “Fareeha?”

“…No reason.”

A watery chuckle came out of Angela. “No reason huh?”

Bullshit.

Angela threw her sleep wear back at Fareeha and ran to the bathroom.

______________

Fareeha was stricken. She had fucked up.

Angela had holed herself into her own bathroom forty five minutes ago and more importantly, had seized to stop crying if the muffled sobs Fareeha detected from the other side of the door was anything to go by.

She had banged on her bathroom door at first, begging Angela to come out. That she was tipsy and tired and there was a big chance she might accidentally fall asleep there which was no good. She might catch a cold. When Angela continued to ignore her pleas, Fareeha resorted to even spouting that she’d leave the room, but to please just come out and sleep on the bed in return.

(A lie, she wouldn’t actually leave until she saw that Angela had assumed the safe sleeping position when one drank a little too much)

Angela ignored her and kept crying.

So now Fareeha was sitting on the floor, back to the bathroom door. She sat still as she waited for Angela to come out, and if the woman refused to do so and did actually fall asleep in the bathroom, she would find a way to open the damn door and carry the drunk woman to bed. Worst comes to worst, Fareeha would just wrench the door out of the frame.

So there Fareeha was, staying right by the door with her ears vigilant in case she heard the telltale signs of the doctor softly snoring.

Her ears perked up to the sound of a click and she looked up as her back was hit with cool air as the door swung away. She scrambled up and turned to face a disgruntled and disheveled Angela. Her black leather jacket had been zipped all the way up, no doubt to help Angela fight off the cold that was her bathroom and room in general, arms wrapped around herself protectively. She peered up at Fareeha with tired eyes, red and puffy from crying, tear marks clear as day.

“W-why are you still here?” Angela hiccupped out.

“Worried.” Fareeha mumbled out.

Angela breezed past her and Fareeha turned to follow her silhouette.

______________

She could feel Fareeha’s worried stare drilling into her back.

Anger flashed in her and she unzipped her jacket, shrugged out of it and turned back to hurl it at Fareeha. To her irritation, the jacket did not land smack dab in the middle of her face like her sleep wear did. Instead Fareeha was ready and prepared this time around, catching the jacket in one smooth swipe of the hand.

“Leave Fareeha.”

Fareeha did not move, simply staring at Angela dumbly.

Oh, so _now_ Fareeha decides to look at her.

Angela hopped off the bed and stalked over to where Fareeha was standing. She put her hands on the sides of Fareeha’s waist and started to attempt to push the woman away.

“Out, out, out!” She repeated as she used all her might to push the larger woman.

Fareeha did not budge. She looked up, eyes now blazing with fury. Fareeha simply looked back at her with a stupid look on her face.

She huffed. “Fareeha, are you listening to me?! Leave!”

“I…” Fareeha cleared her throat. “That is, um, well-” Fareeha kept stuttering, opening her mouth then closing it repeatedly. She then threw Angela’s jacket over Angela.

Angela yelped and struggled to get the makeshift cover off her. After a few seconds of struggling she finally wrenched herself free. She ran a hand through her hair to straighten it out. Then she moved forward, grabbed Fareeha by the sides of her head and pulled her downwards so the woman was inches away from her angry face. “Fareeha! What was that?!”

Fareeha’s eyes squeezed shut. “Let me go Angela. You’re right. I should go.”

Angela shook her head. “No. It’s too late now. You tell me what that was all about Fareeha.” Fareeha made an incoherent mumble. “ _Fareeha._ ”         

“I’ll tell you if you turn around.” Fareeha rushed out, eyes still squeezed shut.

Angela stared at Fareeha's scrunched face. When Fareeha showed no signs of relenting she sighed and let go of Fareeha’s face and turned around. “My back is facing you. Speak now Fareeha.”

“ _Now_.” She repeated firmly when Fareeha failed to answer.

“Angela it’s-” Fareeha’s voice died. “Um… actually… can you turn around again and face me instead?” the woman stuttered out.

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose and turned around once more. She really shouldn’t have though, it wasn’t like the woman was in any position to be making demands.

“Fareeha, what is going… on?”

Fareeha was completely and utterly red in the face. It was undeniable. Her brown skin did nothing to hide the full flush of her face. She walked closer to inspect Fareeha’s face, trailing a finger over the woman’s cheek. It was hot. Very hot. She saw Fareeha’s, for the first time in the night, travel southwards her body. Fareeha’s skin somehow became warmer and Angela saw her throat bob.

“Your costume is backless? I didn’t know it was backless. Damn jacket.” Fareeha uttered breathlessly.

“Fareeha?” Angela questioned.

Fareeha eyes snapped up at her name and Angela saw shame creep into her eyes. The woman dropped down to squat and placed her head in her hands and groaned.

“It’s not fair if you wear something like that.”

A spark of hope rose in Angela. Maybe it was liquid courage from all the wine she consumed, but she seized onto that little spark of hope and decided to act. Angela pushed Fareeha down forcefully, who toppled straight onto her ass easily from her unsteady squatting position, and straddled her. She moved Fareeha’s rigid arms onto her waist before grabbing Fareeha’s face and pulling her close.

“Do you like what you see?” Angela said breathily.

She saw Fareeha gulp, stammer once, before she quickly pulled Angela closer in, wrapping her arms around Angela’s waist and tucked her chin over Angela’s shoulder to look over it. Angela smiled at the bashful reaction, feeling just a bit smug as she picked up on the obvious heat from a heavy blush radiating off Fareeha’s cheeks.

“…Yes.”

Angela wrapped her own arms around Fareeha’s neck, grinning wildly. “And here I thought you weren’t interested because of all the younger eye candy in the party.”

Fareeha pulled back at that, looking at Angela incredulously. “You’re kidding. I didn’t look at you because… Well, look at me just thirty seconds ago.”

Angela curled her toes in delight at the admission. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. “Really?”

“Of course. You’re absolutely distracting. The most gorgeous woman I know.” Fareeha’s eyes were piercing as she uttered her words, and her words were said strong and clear as if there was no greater truth than what she had said. Angela closed the distance again, burying her face in the crook of Fareeha’s neck, giggling straight into her collar bone in happiness.

“How bout seductive?” she felt Fareeha nod firmly. “Alluring?” Fareeha nodded again. “Beauti-”

“Angela,” Fareeha said, cutting her off, voice thick with emotion. “You’re everything.”

Angela closed her eyes and focused on the warmth that spread throughout her at the response. They sat there, Fareeha rubbing soothing circles on Angela’s back and murmuring how much trouble Angela’s costume was for her sanity and telling Angela how _delightful_ the woman was to her. And Angela stayed silent and simply listened, glowing from the barrage of compliments from the woman she was in love with.

“Angela?” Fareeha said softly, a tremor in her voice. Angela pulled back to look at Fareeha square on the face with worried eyes. She cupped her face and stroked her cheeks encouragingly. The woman hesitated for another few short moments before continuing, voice still shaky. “Can I take you on a date?”

Angela eyes widened at the absurdity of Fareeha’s question, of the nervousness that rolled off her in waves. She then rolled her eyes. She talked as if Angela would say no. She leaned forward and gave Fareeha a quick peck on the lips, another rush of butterflies and confidence bursting in her when Fareeha’s face once again lit up at her impulsive action. The blush this time going all the way down the base of her neck.

“Hurry Fareeha. Hurry up and take me on that date and then ask me out so we can live happily ever after.”

Fareeha laughed and nodded rapidly, before tucking her arms beneath Angela and lifting both herself and Angela up from the floor. Angela squealed at the sudden movement, a dopey smile on her face as Fareeha surged forward and gave one, two, three quick pecks on the lips. She deposited Angela on the bed, removing Angela’s entangled arms around her neck, pulling away when Angela leaned forward for another kiss.

“Wait Angela. The date first.” She muttered as she picked up Angela’s sleep clothes and handed them to her and Angela gripped them in one hand, other hand gripping the sleeve of Fareeha’s costume, tugging ever so gently. Fareeha let herself be pulled closer. “Yes?”

“You can’t stay?”

Fareeha pursed her lips, rejection in her eyes, “Angela… I-”

“Please?”

Fareeha looked at her appraisingly, studying her and Angela counted sheep in her mind to distract herself from the terrifying thought that she had pushed her luck too far. Pushed too hard and fast too quickly and now Fareeha was second-guessing her desire to take her out on a date and ask her out and hopefully live happily ever.

“Let me think about it. Let me get you a glass of water to put at your bedside for when you wake up in the morning yea? I’ll tell you my answer when I come back.”

A brilliant smile came over Angela’s face as the words registered. There was a chance. She quickly threw off her clothes and hurried into her sleeping clothes, prancing towards the closet to retrieve the extra pillow she had and jumped back into bed. Eagerly waiting for Fareeha to come back.

______________

Fareeha, true to her word, came back with a glass of water and an answer.

A quiet chuckle breathed out of her as she was greeted with the sight of an already snoring Angela, fully passed out and dead to the world. She gently moved Angela to the side, tucking her in properly and placing the extra pillow behind her back to ensure that she stayed in position. Fareeha walked back towards the door, hand flicking off the light switch with ease.

She grasped the door knob, turned and pushed the door open, intent to exit the room.

_You can’t stay?_

Her movements stilled as she thought of Angela’s desperate look as she uttered those words. Fareeha shook her head. Angela was drunk. She didn’t know what she was saying and Fareeha still had to take her on that first date first. This –crawling into her bed – would be moving too fast.

_Please?_

Fareeha pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Angela’s voice had wobbled and trembled and she had a look in her eye that Fareeha never wanted to see again. She grumbled as her heart won against her reasoning, closing the door back shut and locked it. She moved slowly through the darkness and when her leg hit the bed she bent down and slipped in, removing the pillow she had placed behind Angela and took its place. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and interlaced her fingers with Angela's.

______________

Angela woke up with an incessant headache. She grumbled at the sharp pain at her temples and snuggled farther into her sheets, turning around to bury her head into the comforting warmth that was pressed to her backside.

Her eyes shot open. She craned her neck upwards.

Fareeha.

The memories of last night came flooding in and Angela smiled. She stared at Fareeha’s sleeping face, taking note of the soft breaths she’d take and the way her body rose and fell to her breathing. One hand slowly raising upwards to brush away a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Fareeha’s eyes stirred from the contact, fluttering open slowly.

“Mmm?” Fareeha’s voice was heavy and guttural, completely laced in sleep and Angela shivered from hearing it.

“Morning.” Angela softly whispered. Fareeha’s face scrunched adorably as she blinked rapidly a couple times, trying to discern what exactly was going on. It took a few moments more before a look of clarity overcame Fareeha and when it did she smiled a lazy grin that crinkled her eyes.

“Morning.” She whispered back, tangling her legs around Angela’s and tightening her hold on Angela, drawing her ever closer. Angela giggled and hugged her back, burying her face in the crook of Fareeha’s neck. “How you feeling?”

“Good.” She hummed into Fareeha’s neck. She was more than good really.

“Oh?” Fareeha’s voice became teasing, “No headaches or anything?”

“Just a small one.” She confessed, though her nanites were working fast and soon it’d all be gone. “Hold me a little longer?”

"Whatever you want."

And Angela closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Fareeha holding her just a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is an AU where everyone in the Overwatch game joins the re-established Overwatch. Haha. 
> 
> I wrote this awhile back but tbh, I was never going to post it because I wrote it to hash out ideas that popped into my head without really thinking... But then a faithful reader of mine was having a rough week and I just... yeah. There's an off-chance it might make them feel better.
> 
> So here you go fam. I hope you enjoyed it. (You know who you are and I'm sorry for glaring errors lol)


End file.
